Tiempo extra
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Se ignora mucho de lo que hacen los inefables, los integrantes del Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia. Sin embargo, se sabe que en ese lugar resguardaban los giratiempos, artefactos con los que podías ir unas horas al pasado. ¿Alguno de esos inefables intentará recrearlos? Quizá estés por averiguarlo.
1. 0 - Antecedentes

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._ Harry Potter _y su universo… ya lo saben, J. K. Rowling es dueña de todo._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _El presente fic no sigue al canon debido a que está ligado a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de la publicación de HP6 y HP7; por lo tanto, no se aceptan comentarios malintencionados sobre personajes y/o situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _El presente texto participa en el Reto Semi-anual "Más allá del epílogo", del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **Antecedentes.**

 _Ni el pasado ha muerto_  
 _ni está el mañana,_  
 _ni el ayer escrito._

 _(Antonio Machado)_

El Ministerio de Magia de Reino Unido se enorgullecía de haber podido alzarse de nuevo tras una de sus peores épocas: la segunda guerra, iniciada por quien se hacía llamar Voldemort y detenida por aquel conocido como el _Niño-Que-Vivió_.

Aunque si se quería ser preciso, en los últimos años el sobrenombre más usado de Potter había sido _El-Héroe-Que-Desapareció_. Cortesía de Rita Skeeter, por supuesto.

En lo personal, Theodore Nott no pensaba en ello. Se ocupaba de lo suyo en silencio y con rapidez, tal como muchos esperaban que fuera un miembro del _**Departamento de Misterios**_ , aunque su simple semblante hiciera creer que no soportaría ni la más leve maldición.

Pero había aguantado más de lo que la gente creía. La presión de su padre, el escarnio de algunos "amigos", las muchas invitaciones para tatuarse la Marca Tenebrosa en sus últimos años en el colegio, su propia cobardía por no luchar en la Batalla de Hogwarts, las miradas malintencionadas cuando su padre fue llevado a Azkaban…

Sí, había razones más que de sobra para pensar que Theodore Nott no era una compañía recomendable; sin embargo, eso a él le importaba muy poco. No todo en la segunda guerra había resultado mal para él. Solo debía recordar lo más valioso que tenía para dejar de lamentar lo perdido en aquellos tiempos oscuros. Además, ¿de qué le serviría lamentarse?


	2. 1 - Fecha

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._ Harry Potter _y su universo… ya lo saben, J. K. Rowling es dueña de todo._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _El presente fic no sigue al canon debido a que está ligado a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de la publicación de HP6 y HP7; por lo tanto, no se aceptan comentarios malintencionados sobre personajes y/o situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _El presente texto participa en el Reto Semi-anual "Más allá del epílogo", del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **Fecha.**

 _ **"Ocúpate viviendo u ocúpate muriendo".**_

 _ **(Stephen King)**_

 _29 de febrero de 2016._

Aquel día era inusual. Theodore lo percibió desde que despertó, con el sonido especialmente fuerte de un auto pasando a toda velocidad por su calle. Era en ocasiones como aquella que no se sentía a gusto en el barrio de Kew, pero el malestar no le duraba demasiado.

Sin apenas moverse, tras mirar un momento el techo, giró la cabeza. El cabello color caoba de Mo estaba parcialmente pegado a la almohada, debido a la estática. Sonrió levemente ante la visión, fijando los ojos en la espalda femenina, antes de considerar que era hora de empezar el día. Comenzó a levantarse y poniéndose de pie, giró la cabeza con lentitud, intentando despabilarse. Era lunes, así que el día apuntaba a ser muy ajetreado.

Tras cumplir con su rutina matutina, se sentía más despierto. Mientras caminaba entre el baño y el dormitorio, Mo abandonó la cama, poniéndose también en movimiento al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa y los buenos días. Al contrario del ruido del auto, ese era uno de los instantes en los que agradecía haber sobrevivido a los horrores de una guerra.

No tardaron en bajar a desayunar, aunque Theodore seguía con la vaga sensación de que el día era peculiar. El sol brillaba un poco más, pese al frío invernal que aún se percibía; por otro lado, no era raro que con el paso de los años, se hiciera muy sensible al menor cambio de luz, pues el Departamento de Misterios era uno de los sitios de trabajo más oscuros del Ministerio.

Creyó descubrir qué ocurría cuando Mo mencionó, a modo de broma, el montón de correcciones que harían varios a sus memorándums. Él decidió girar la cabeza hacia una pared de la reluciente cocina, donde un calendario ayudaba a ambos a recordarse acontecimientos importantes.

Era lunes, sí. Y también era veintinueve de febrero.

Theodore arqueó una ceja. La fecha, para él, no pasaba de ser una curiosidad con la que había que vivir cada cuatro años. Cierto era que varios se despistaban y creían que ya era marzo, pero seguía siendo un día como cualquiera, ¿no?

Sin más comentarios respecto al año bisiesto, Theodore acabó el desayuno y anunció que iría por unos documentos a su estudio, cosa a la que Mo asintió distraídamente, ya que al mismo tiempo leía _El Profeta_. No tardó demasiado, así que cuando volvió junto a su esposa, ella había lavado los platos y se acomodaba la túnica, lista para marcharse. Le dedicó una cabezada a modo de afirmación, antes de ofrecerle el brazo.

Ella se aferró a él con firmeza y asintió, dando así su consentimiento para la aparición conjunta.


	3. 2 - Circunstancias

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._ Harry Potter _y su universo… ya lo saben, J. K. Rowling es dueña de todo._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _El presente fic no sigue al canon debido a que está ligado a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de la publicación de HP6 y HP7; por lo tanto, no se aceptan comentarios malintencionados sobre personajes y/o situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _El presente texto participa en el Reto Semi-anual "Más allá del epílogo", del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **Circunstancias.**

 _Pierde una hora por la mañana y la estarás buscando todo el día._

 _(Richard Wathery)_

En el Ministerio de Magia, tal como presintiera Mo, llegaban varios memorándums con la fecha tachada. En lo particular, Theodore no recibió ninguno de ellos, pues era muy raro que se enviaran los curiosos aviones de pergamino hasta el Departamento de Misterios. Los veía más en los ascensores, aunque aquel día casi se perdió el espectáculo sobre su cabeza porque un mago de túnica naranja, saliendo a toda carrera en el Atrio, le hizo cerrar los ojos al encajarle en las costillas el mango de una _**Nimbus 2000**_.

Sin más percances, logró llegar a su diminuta oficina, en donde lo primero que hizo fue revisar el pergamino que siempre dejaba sobre su mesa de trabajo, en el cual escribía sus pendientes.

"Sala del Tiempo", decía al inicio de su pequeña lista.

Theodore hizo una mueca, antes de reunir un par de libros, unos rollos de pergamino, pluma y tinta, que guardó en un maletín negro. Sería otra jornada aburrida e infructuosa, lo veía venir. Sospechaba la razón para asignarle esa clase de encargos, pero como no podía demostrar nada, por lo que cumplía con su trabajo y se ahorraba líos. Más que por sí mismo, no deseaba traerle problemas a Mo y en un futuro, a Todd.

Mientras recorría el pasillo hacia el _Carrusel_ , pensó en lo que últimamente habían intentado en la Sala del Tiempo. Según los registros, las existencias de giratiempos habían sido destruida en junio de mil novecientos noventa y seis, aunque se logró rescatar algunos materiales que podrían reutilizarse. Sin embargo, desde entonces nadie había podido reconstruir un giratiempo de manera exitosa, por lo cual el proyecto se había estancado desde hacía unos años. Fue por la época en la que Theodore terminó la instrucción de inefable que reactivaron los intentos… aunque a veces creía que lo hicieron precisamente por llegar él allí, si no, ¿por qué querían que se encargara de la mayoría de las pruebas?

Jugar con el tiempo era peligroso, se lo habían advertido desde que llegó al departamento. Si lo estudiaban, era para comprenderlo y saber hasta dónde se les permitía interferir en su curso, pero jamás debían ir en su contra. Hasta la fecha, Theodore respetaba lo suficiente al instructor que había tenido como para no ignorar sus advertencias.

Llegó al área donde, tras cerrar la puerta de acceso, las puertas giraban a toda velocidad antes de permitir el paso, lo que era conocido como Carrusel. En su opinión, el sistema era buen método para despistar a visitantes indeseados, aunque eso no había detenido a los que allanaron el departamento en mil novecientos noventa y seis… como su padre. Apretando imperceptiblemente los labios, Theodore se fijó en que había alguien más allí: una mujer de pelo castaño recogido en una coleta alta, cuya túnica color mostaza destacaba con las paredes oscuras del lugar. Tras unos segundos de meditar, la recordó.

—Truman —saludó con voz seria, intentando ser lo más cordial posible—. Buenos días.

La mujer miró en su dirección arqueando una ceja, hasta que pareció reconocerlo e hizo un gesto de cabeza, al tiempo que componía una sutil sonrisa.

—Buenos días. ¿También tienes turno en Tiempo? —inquirió ella, con voz suave.

—Sí, me avisaron ayer.

Ambos se quedaron callados en ese momento, lo cual coincidió con que las puertas a su alrededor se detuvieran. No esperaron más de cinco segundos para musitar "Sala del Tiempo", con lo cual una de las puertas se abrió, mostrando al otro lado una habitación llena de luces demasiado curiosas como para ser simples velas.

—¿Sabes quién más vendrá? —se interesó Theodore, cediendo el paso a la mujer con un ademán.

—Gracias. No, no me lo dijeron. Ya conoces a Moon, es muy especial.

—Buenos días.

La voz seria y fría que los recibió junto al Reloj Cíclico apenas era audible, pese al silencio de la sala. A Truman la hizo dar un respingo, mientras que Theodore se preguntaba cómo era posible que ese tipo y su amiga Lily fueran parientes: físicamente se parecían, pero en cuanto a personalidad…

—Buenos días —saludó finalmente Truman, sonriendo débilmente.

—Buenos días —Theodore decidió imitarla, solo por cortesía.

—Bienvenidos. Seguiremos con el último prototipo. Es el que ha producido buenos resultados.

A Theodore le daban ganas de señalar que "buenos resultados" no eran hacer desaparecer en las primeras pruebas a dos gatos y tres lechuzas, pero prefirió evitarse la molestia.

De todas formas, Lindor Moon no formaba parte de la minoría que llegaba a prestarle atención.


	4. 3 - Planteamiento

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._ Harry Potter _y su universo… ya lo saben, J. K. Rowling es dueña de todo._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _El presente fic no sigue al canon debido a que está ligado a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de la publicación de HP6 y HP7; por lo tanto, no se aceptan comentarios malintencionados sobre personajes y/o situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _El presente texto participa en el Reto Semi-anual "Más allá del epílogo", del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **Planteamiento.**

 _El futuro es algo que cada cual alcanza a un ritmo de sesenta minutos por hora, haga lo que haga y sea quien sea._

 _(Clive Staples Lewis)_

—¿Esperamos a alguien más, señor? —inquirió Truman.

—Ah, sí… Casi lo olvidaba.

Moon no dijo más, por lo cual Truman y Theodore intercambiaron una discreta mirada. Aunque muchos fuera del departamento viera a los inefables como "misteriosos" o "extraordinarios", no se imaginaban las toneladas de paciencia que se necesitaban para tratar con veteranos como Moon, tan enfrascados en sus investigaciones como para fijarse en el ánimo de la gente a su alrededor.

En ese momento, la puerta de acceso se abrió, asomándose primero la coronilla castaña de una persona de baja estatura, que resultó ser una mujer joven, de rostro en forma de corazón y grandes ojos marrones, cuya túnica llamaba la atención al ser azul con un bordado rojo en la parte baja, el cual recordaba a una enredadera.

—Buenos días —saludó ella, esbozando una de las sonrisas más abiertas que Theodore hubiera visto en la novena planta—. Mucho gusto, soy Orla Creevey —se presentó, tendiendo la diestra.

—Leanne Truman, encantada.

—Theodore Nott.

Orla Creevey mostró sorpresa por el apellido de Theodore, pero no temor. Tras un instante de duda, también estrechó su mano, cosa que él tomó como buena señal. En ese instante, el apellido de ella le fue familiar, aunque ignoraba la razón para que le causara cierta incomodidad.

—Creevey estuvo trabajando hace poco en Espacio —informó Moon de repente, llamando la atención de los presentes—. El proyecto en el que participaba concluyó, por lo que preguntó si aquí teníamos algo. ¿No es así?

A juzgar por la mueca de Moon y la turbación repentina de Creevey, Theodore supo que había algo allí que él y Truman aún no sabían.

—Sí, señor —respondió finalmente Creevey, agachando la cabeza un instante, antes de erguirse y mostrarse animada al agregar—. Oí que aquí necesitaban ayuda.

Theodore arqueó una ceja. Si su apreciación era correcta, aquella mujer estaba poniendo en su lugar a Moon por algo que no alcanzaba a comprender. Eso era tener agallas.

—Veamos si sus ideas son buenas, Creevey. De momento, observará la prueba de un prototipo de giratiempo en el que hemos estado trabajando.

A la vez, Theodore y Truman volvieron a intercambiar miradas, esta vez con un deje de hartazgo. Si Moon había hecho algo en ese proyecto era gruñir con cada fallo y restarle importancia a cualquier mínimo progreso que no hubiera salido de él.

—No hay problema, señor. ¿Le molesta si tomo notas? Quiero irme familiarizando con el trabajo.

Moon asintió, apenas mirándola, para luego hacerle señas a Theodore para que iniciaran. Él obedeció, sin quedarle más remedio.

Se dirigió a una de las pequeñas oficinas detrás del Reloj Cíclico, echándole un vistazo al artefacto que en nada se parecía a un reloj de arena ordinario. En la oficina, guardado bajo numerosos hechizos de contención y seguridad, se hallaba un reloj de arena real, de color plateado y cuyo relleno eran granos minúsculos de un blanco inmaculado, casi inverosímil. Sujetando el reloj con cuidado, Theodore volvió sobre sus pasos y se encaminó a un punto considerablemente retirado del Reloj Cíclico, para evitar cualquier percance.

—¿Cuánto debe retroceder esta vez, señor? —quiso saber Theodore, mientras Truman sacaba la varita y Creevey acomodaba sus cosas en la mesa más cercana, preparada para escribir.

—Una hora, Nott.

—De acuerdo, solo necesito un sujeto de…

—Ya es momento de hacer pruebas más contundentes. Cuélguese eso.

A aquellas palabras siguió un largo silencio. Las dos mujeres miraron a Moon con pasmo, para luego lanzar veladas y mudas advertencias a Theodore.


	5. 4 - Variable

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._ Harry Potter _y su universo… ya lo saben, J. K. Rowling es dueña de todo._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _El presente fic no sigue al canon debido a que está ligado a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de la publicación de_ HP6 _y_ HP7; _por lo tanto, no se aceptan comentarios malintencionados sobre personajes y/o situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _El presente texto participa en el Reto Semi-anual "Más allá del epílogo", del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **Variable.**

 _Por muy lentamente que os parezca que pasan las horas, os parecerán cortas si pensáis que nunca más han de volver a pasar._

 _(Aldous Huxley)_

Pese a lo que implicaba, Theodore sabía que no podía negarse. Quitando el hecho de que fuera trabajo, Moon tenía la autoridad suficiente como para abogar por su despido si se rehusaba. Eso, claro, si la prueba salía bien y regresaba apropiadamente en el tiempo.

—¿Estaba aquí una hora antes, señor Moon? —inquirió de pronto Creevey, con los ojos fijos en el pergamino donde escribiera hasta hacía unos minutos.

—No, no estaba.

Creevey escribió algo y arrugó la frente, con expresión concentrada.

—Los hechizos de seguridad del departamento no nos afectan, así que el señor Nott puede volver tranquilamente sin temor a causar problemas —comentó finalmente, con voz cauta—. Sin embargo, para corroborar el viaje, podríamos…

—Suficiente —cortó Moon de mala manera, lo que pareció escandalizar a Leanne Truman. Acto seguido, se dirigió a Theodore—. Entre a Profecías. En esa sala podrá pasar la hora sin alterar nada.

Theodore arqueó una ceja, pero no replicó. Fue hacia donde se hallaba la puerta de la sala indicada, abriéndola con sumo cuidado y cerrando tras de sí de igual forma, como si con eso fuera a despertar algo desconocido del otro lado, aún sabiendo lo que realmente había allí.

Según los archivos, la Sala de las Profecías había recibido un daño considerable en junio de mil novecientos noventa y seis; tal era el percance, que miles de registros se habían perdido. Había algo similar a un inventario, pero cuando lograron reparar los daños causados por aquel incidente, fue evidente que varias de las esferas de cristal no se podrían recuperar. A partir de entonces, se hacía una transcripción en rúnico de cada profecía registrada, y como su similar en cristal, se protegía con innumerables hechizos.

En realidad, Theodore sabía todo aquello solo en teoría. Hasta ese día, no había entrado a la Sala de las Profecías, lo cual de inmediato lo puso en alerta. Por un lado, los conjuros que protegían las esferas de cristal y los archivos en rúnico garantizaban que no cometiera una tontería, pero por otra parte ¿por qué negarle la entrada de manera oficial y ahora, solo por un experimento, se le dejaba estar allí? No tenía el menor sentido.

Algo lo hizo pensar en Creevey y su último comentario (quitando la interrupción de Moon). Ella tenía razón, los inefables tenían vía libre en su propio departamento, dado que eran los únicos que sabían cómo estaba organizado y lo que conllevaría el rompimiento de alguna de sus normas. Eso significaba que, de quererlo, cualquiera de ellos podía entrar o salir sin ser delatado, así que quizá tenía una idea realmente buena para comprobar el viaje temporal que Moon, obstinado como él solo, no le dejó expresar.

Theodore observó a su espalda, donde unas altas estanterías se repartían por un sitio en apariencia enorme, llenas a rebosar de los testimonios de miles de magos y brujas que, por algún motivo, pudieron vislumbrar el porvenir de sus respectivas épocas.

Tiempo… Sí, ese era el punto. Creevey quería sugerir, probablemente, que Theodore hiciera algo en su regreso temporal para comprobar que el giratiempo había funcionado correctamente, ¿pero qué? Tal vez algún gesto simple, un acto insignificante dirigido, quizá, a alguno de los colegas que se quedaban allí, para confirmarlo después con ellos.

Oyó el ruido de la puerta volviendo a abrirse, lo cual hizo que una idea, tan repentina como peculiar, cruzara su mente. Ejecutó el hechizo que necesitaba justo cuando la cabeza de Moon se asomaba a aquel recinto.

—Ya está —dijo Moon, girando el rostro hacia su espalda para luego abrir completamente la puerta, inspeccionando los rincones—. Comience a contar, Truman.

—Señor, ¿le importaría que también cuente con un cronómetro?

—¿Contar con qué, Creevey?

Moon se apartó del estrecho umbral y Theodore aprovechó la oportunidad. Palpando con cuidado el reloj de arena entre sus dedos, lo hizo girar una vez, al tiempo que daba un paso fuera de la Sala de las Profecías detrás de Moon.

Sin que sus colegas lo supieran, los conteos iban a estar retrasados por casi un minuto, pero si el experimento iba bien, eso sería lo de menos.


	6. 5 - Fase primaria

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._ Harry Potter _y su universo… ya lo saben, J. K. Rowling es dueña de todo._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _El presente fic no sigue al canon debido a que está ligado a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de la publicación de_ HP6 _y_ HP7; _por lo tanto, no se aceptan comentarios malintencionados sobre personajes y/o situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _El presente texto participa en el Reto Semi-anual "Más allá del epílogo", del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **Fase primaria.**

 _No se puede olvidar el tiempo más que sirviéndose de él._

 _(Charles Baudelaire)_

 _Una hora antes._

El Carrusel se movió sin que nadie estuviera en él. Al menos en apariencia.

Uno de los primeros ascensores en funcionar en el Ministerio esa mañana fue llamado desde la segunda planta. Por norma general, siempre se quedaban en guardia nocturna un par de empleados de la Patrulla de Seguridad Mágica y un par del Cuartel General de Aurores, para cualquier emergencia. La guardia nocturna terminaba oficialmente a las ocho de la mañana, pero quienes la cumplían solían demorar unos minutos rellenando el informe de rutina, aunque solo fuera para poner, de diversas formas, que no hubo ninguna novedad.

—¿Quieres tomar algo en _El Caldero_ , Goyle?

El aludido, un hombre bastante grande y de ojos pequeños, arrugó la frente ligeramente antes de negar con la cabeza. Su compañero, de túnica negra con broches dorados, le dedicó una mueca al tiempo que presionaba el botón del ascensor más cercano.

—Nunca te diviertes —masculló.

—Después de estas guardias, solo se quiere llegar a casa —afirmó una voz femenina detrás de esos dos, perteneciente a una bruja de túnica azul con un parche en un ojo.

—Buenos días, señorita Savage —saludó Goyle inesperadamente, inclinando la cabeza.

—Buenos días. ¿Tuvieron novedades?

—Ninguna. ¿Ustedes?

—Nada qué reportar —aseguró un hombre de intensos ojos verdes, con una expresión inusitadamente triste—. En estos días me pregunto para qué hacemos estas guardias…

En ese momento, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, con lo cual los cuatro se dispusieron a entrar. El compañero de Goyle tropezó justo cuando iba a adelantar a Savage, cosa que lo desconcertó e hizo que mirara sus pies, como buscando algún obstáculo.

—El sueño ya me afecta —se quejó el tipo, antes de abordar el aparato.

Tras unos segundos, un traqueteo indicó que iban hacia abajo. Hasta que se perdieron de vista, no apareció allí la delgada figura de Theodore Nott, quien se acomodó la cadena del giratiempo debajo de la _**camisa**_ , antes de mirar a su alrededor. Acababa de confirmar un detalle que hasta la fecha, solo sospechaba.

Por lo visto, en la segunda planta no había hechizos de seguridad que lo delataran.

—¿Es por ser inefable o por una deficiencia del departamento? —musitó lentamente.

A continuación, puso una expresión reflexiva, casi fría, meditando lo que recordaba acerca de la arquitectura del Ministerio de Magia; tras unos instantes, se dirigió hacia su izquierda, al punto donde las entradas a los ascensores terminaban, en el cual había un trozo de pared desnuda de proporciones curiosamente amplias.

Recién llegado al Departamento de Misterios, se había interesado en los efectos espaciales imprevistos de algunos conjuros, sobre todo de aquellos empleados en edificios. Así, su instructor aceptó que estudiara los planos originales del Ministerio y los diversos documentos que describían cada rincón, lo que a pocos solía interesarles.

Sin muchas ceremonias, Theodore sacó la varita y con ella golpeó ocho veces aquel trozo de pared, allí donde calculaba que era su centro, para luego dar un paso atrás.

La pared comenzó a retirarse, como si aquello que la constituía cayera a pedazos, antes de dejar ver una puerta de madera, muy sencilla y descuidada. El pomo de la misma, metálico y oxidado, era la prueba definitiva de que dejó de recibir mantenimiento décadas atrás.

Haciendo caso omiso al malestar por tocar algo así, Theodore asió el pomo y lo giró, comprobando que la puerta no estaba asegurada de ninguna forma. Acto seguido la abrió, causando un rechinido, para luego atravesar el umbral y cerrar tras de sí con rapidez. Estuvo sumido en la oscuridad hasta que, después de unos segundos, delante de él comenzaron a encenderse luces en el techo de aquel hueco, en el cual habían unas escaleras.

Para su suerte, había comprobado que la olvidada vía de evacuación del Ministerio de Magia seguía disponible.


	7. 6 - Fase intermedia

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._ Harry Potter _y su universo… ya lo saben, J. K. Rowling es dueña de todo._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _El presente fic no sigue al canon debido a que está ligado a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de la publicación de HP6 y HP7; por lo tanto, no se aceptan comentarios malintencionados sobre personajes y/o situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _El presente texto participa en el Reto Semi-anual "Más allá del epílogo", del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **Fase intermedia.**

 _Algunas cosas del pasado desaparecieron pero otras abren una brecha al futuro y son las que quiero rescatar._

 _(Mario Benedetti)_

Bajando el tramo de escalera delante de él, Theodore sabía a dónde iba a dar. No en vano había memorizado toda la información existente sobre aquella vía.

No tardó en llegar hasta otra puerta de madera, tan descuidada como la anterior, a la cual acercó el oído. Lo que podía escucharse era tenue, pero inequívoco, así que respiró hondo, volvió a realizar el encantamiento desilusionador en su persona y solo entonces, se atrevió a salir.

Al otro lado, se encontró en una esquina parcialmente oculta por una columna. Aprovechando eso, Theodore abandonó la escalera oculta y cerró la puerta en el más absoluto silencio, debido a que a esa hora, la afluencia de gente no era tanta.

Tal como esperaba, estaba en la planta del Atrio.

Lo que estaba más cerca de él era el módulo de Información, por lo cual pudo orientarse. Quiso consultar su reloj, pero recordó que no podía verlo y decidió verificar la hora de otra forma.

Caminó con cautela hacia el área más concurrida, observando a muchos magos y brujas que, solos o en grupo, iban a comenzar una nueva jornada laboral. A su izquierda, a unos cinco metros de distancia, creyó ver a Goyle conversando con su mujer; a la derecha, mucho más lejos, el inconfundible cabello rubio platino de Draco Malfoy iba en sentido contrario al suyo. Le dieron ganas de seguir a quien, alguna vez, consideró un amigo cercano, pero descartó la idea.

Fue a colocarse a un costado de la Fuente de la Nueva Era, evitando mirar por todos los medios las caras de las estatuas. Aunque Potter nunca fue precisamente de su agrado, sí que agradecía el que derrotara al Señor Tenebroso, aunque su padre no lo hiciera, encarcelado como estaba.

Dejó de lado el recuerdo de su padre, que nada bueno le traía, concentrándose en saber la hora y además, en cómo dejar prueba de que el giratiempo lo hizo retroceder satisfactoriamente. El que no realizara el experimento como quería Moon, no significaba que fuera a tirar la **_toalla_** en cuanto a obtener el éxito del mismo.

—¡La reunión es a las nueve! —alegó en eso una bruja pequeña de pelo corto, pasando a toda carrera delante de un mago castaño de túnica verde—. Tenemos menos de una hora para encontrar esas notas. ¡Deprisa!

Menos de una hora antes de las nueve… Sí, parecía que el giratiempo había funcionado bien, si consideraba los minutos que empleó en llegar allí.

—Que tengas buen día, cariño.

La voz le resultaba conocida… Theodore se giró a la izquierda, dejando la fuente a sus espaldas.

A pocos pasos, Creevey se estaba despidiendo de un hombre castaño casi tan bajo como ella, que vestía una túnica color vino cuyos bordes eran de un tono azul eléctrico bastante llamativo. El hombre, con una enorme sonrisa, agitó la cabeza afirmativamente y movió una mano, alejándose de ella hacia una de las chimeneas.

Como pocas veces, sintió _**celos**_ de lo que alguien más tenía; específicamente, deseaba algún día que él y Mo irradiaran la misma aura de normalidad, sin que nadie les dedicara miradas de desconfianza por el simple hecho de llevar el apellido Nott. Todd nunca lo mencionaba en sus cartas, pero podría jurar que en el colegio pasaba por algo parecido y era una de las pocas cosas que seguía sin perdonarle a su padre.

De nueva cuenta, Theodore evitó pensar demasiado en su padre y decidió seguir a Creevey.

Después de todo, sus palabras le habían dado la idea de cómo demostrar el funcionamiento del giratiempo.


	8. 7 - Intervalo

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._ Harry Potter _y su universo… ya lo saben, J. K. Rowling es dueña de todo._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _El presente fic no sigue al canon debido a que está ligado a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de la publicación de HP6 y HP7; por lo tanto, no se aceptan comentarios malintencionados sobre personajes y/o situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _El presente texto participa en el Reto Semi-anual "Más allá del epílogo", del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **Intervalo.**

 _¿Qué es, pues el tiempo? Si nadie me lo pregunta, lo sé; si quiero explicarlo a quien me lo pide, no lo sé._

 _(San Agustín)_

Para sorpresa de Theodore, Creevey no había ido directamente a Misterios esa mañana.

Era verdad que la mayor parte de los inefables eran reservados; en su caso particular, el no ser muy sociable era parte de su personalidad. Sin embargo, Creevey parecía tener conocidos en casi todos los departamentos del Ministerio, a juzgar por cómo la saludaban al pasar y luego, cuando se la encontraban en el ascensor.

Colarse al aparato fue, de hecho, lo más complicado para Theodore. El hechizo desilusionador era excelente, pero no lo hacía inmaterial, por lo que esperaba que no se llenara a la hora de seguir a Creevey. Gracias a que era una hora muy temprana, aquel pronóstico se cumplió y solo debió soportar unos minutos de parloteo de un hombre muy alto y pelo crespo, quien se dirigía a un colega visiblemente más bajo que, por cierto, tenía expresión de aburrimiento.

—… Y entonces los cazadores de los Murciélagos hicieron una formación de…

Quidditch… No es que Theodore no apreciara un buen partido, pero en realidad, aquel no era su tema favorito.

Como era de esperarse, el de pelo crespo se bajó en la planta de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos.

Creevey seguía allí. ¿A dónde iba? Las puertas del ascensor se abrían y cerraban, pero la mujer no parecía tener intenciones de bajarse pronto. Tenía la mirada al frente, aunque por su expresión, sus pensamientos andaban muy lejos de allí.

— _Segunda planta, Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, que incluye la Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, el Cuartel General de Aurores y los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot._

Allí Creevey por fin abandonó del ascensor, por lo cual Theodore se apresuró a seguirla. Si lo pensaba bien, era una ironía haber vuelto a esa planta.

Ella avanzó con decisión, siendo evidente que allí no conocía a tantas personas, aunque siguió recibiendo saludos. Finalmente llegó ante unas puertas dobles misteriosamente manchadas, con una placa donde estaba escrito "Comité de Encantamientos Experimentales" y, debajo de ésta, se encontraba una aldaba que Creevey enseguida usó para llamar.

—¡Un momento! —pidió una voz femenina desde el interior, antes que se asomara su dueña y exclamara—. ¡Orla! ¿Al fin saliste de tu cavernoso sitio de trabajo?

—Buenos días, Emma, también me alegra verte —se burló Creevey, al tiempo que sonreía—. ¿Puedes dejar un minuto tus ruidosas ocupaciones?

Cuando la mencionada Emma salió, Theodore pudo observarla mejor. Era de estatura media, notoriamente más alta que Creevey, pero un poco más delgada que ésta. La túnica que llevaba era marrón, aunque en una manga podía observarse una decoloración que, por la forma, probablemente fuera antes una mancha. Llevaba el cabello castaño muy corto, casi como él mismo, solo que estaba tan alborotado que parecía tener vida propia. Sus ojos eran grises, casi brillantes, con un vago atisbo de azul.

—Sí, claro. Llegué temprano para ordenar un poco la sala del equipo —Emma cruzó el umbral del Comité y cerró la puerta tras de sí—. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Primero lo primero —Creevey le entregó unos pergaminos que recién sacara del bolsillo—. Hemos terminado el proyecto, aquí tienes una copia autorizada de los resultados. Espero que esto ayude con los conjuros de los lunascopios que habías comentado.

—Gracias. Cualquier pista es buena. No sé qué les dio a los de Regulación y Control por pedirnos esto, debe ser para las rondas en luna llena…

—Sí, supongo. Y ahora, lo importante. ¿Qué es eso de que vas a romper con tu novio?

Theodore alzó una ceja. Creevey parecía tener en desorden sus prioridades.

—Pues eso, ni más ni menos. Sabes que lo quiero, ¡y vaya que le he tenido paciencia!, pero no puedo seguir así. Además, Mal preguntó si…

—¿Hablas del pedante de Baddock? ¿Acaso te has olvidado de cómo te trató? ¡Por Merlín, Emma! Eres mejor que eso.

—¿Tú qué sabes de cómo me trató Mal?

—¿Que qué sé? Me bastaba con ver la _**relación**_ que tenían. Dennis cree que…

—A tu marido no lo metas en esto. Nunca le agradó Mal. A ti tampoco, de hecho —afirmó Emma, frunciendo el ceño—. Pero debes admitir que es mejor él que Harv.

—¿Mejor? ¿En serio? Mira, es verdad que Baddock nunca acabó de caerme bien, ya no se diga a Dennis, pero eso no significa que no lo conociéramos, aunque fuera un poco. No te digo todo esto solo por mis… gustos personales, ¿sí? Te lo digo porque me preocupo por ti. Si hay algo que le agradezco a tu novio actual es que te trate bien y que no le dé vergüenza que los vean juntos.

Emma inclinó la cabeza, al parecer derrotada por aquel argumento, mientras Creevey se mordía el labio antes de tomarle una mano.

—Es tu decisión —musitó Creevey, en tono conciliador—. Solo quiero que lo pienses bien.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Emma, enderezándose y esbozando una débil sonrisa—. Cambiando de tema, ¿ahora en qué trabajarás?

—Sabes que no puedo decírtelo. Pero creo que no hay nada de malo en que te cuente de mi nuevo jefe, ¡es un engreído purista! Ayer lo visité, para notificarle que me integraría a un proyecto que está dirigiendo, pero desde antes de hablar, sentí que tendríamos problemas. No es solo que se comporte como casi todos mis colegas, no… —Creevey meneó la cabeza, haciendo una mueca—. Es más que eso. No le agrada la idea de tenerme cerca. Fue como si pensara que las cosas se ponían peor para él. Para colmo, insinuó algo sobre niños huérfanos que… —apretó un puño, visiblemente molesta—. Era como si supiera que eso me afectaría directamente.

—Albert —Emma no estaba haciendo una pregunta.

—Exacto. Por poco le grito allí mismo, pero dejaré que mi trabajo hable por mí. A esta hora, ya debe haber consultado mi expediente, allí no hallará más que proyectos llevados a buen término. Eso, en nuestro departamento, es un buen historial.

—Me alegro por ti. Avísame si necesitas algo. A cada momento nos traen a revisar los hechizos de los Weasley, ya sabes…

—Tentador, pero no. No quiero meterme en líos, solo darle una lección.

Emma dejó escapar una risita antes que ella y Creevey se despidieran.

Eso y que Creevey comenzara a caminar, fueron las señales de Theodore para ponerse en movimiento.


	9. 8 - Evidencia A

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._ Harry Potter _y su universo… ya lo saben, J. K. Rowling es dueña de todo._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _El presente fic no sigue al canon debido a que está ligado a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de la publicación de HP6 y HP7; por lo tanto, no se aceptan comentarios malintencionados sobre personajes y/o situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _El presente texto participa en el Reto Semi-anual "Más allá del epílogo", del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **Evidencia A.**

 _En tres tiempos se divide la vida: en presente, pasado y futuro. De éstos, el presente es brevísimo; el futuro, dudoso; el pasado, cierto._

 _(Séneca)_

—Buenos días, Creevey.

La aludida, al arquear las cejas, daba a entender que no esperaba aquellas palabras, al menos esa fue la impresión de Theodore. O mejor dicho, no las esperaba en voz de aquel hombre de pelo castaño, cuyos ojos azules tenían un brillo intenso, como si te atravesara con ellos.

—Buenos días, Harper —Creevey devolvió el saludo con voz muy seria—. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

El recién nombrado meneó la cabeza, negando, antes de hacer ademán de hablar. Sin embargo, pareció arrepentirse, porque apretó los labios y se giró, en dirección a los ascensores.

—¿Vas a bajar? También yo —soltó Creevey con fingido aire casual—. ¿Cómo te va en el Cuartel?

—Bien. ¿Qué tal todo en Misterios?

—Bien. Agradezco tu interés.

Ambos guardaron silencio al llegar delante de los ascensores, donde esperaron pacientemente que alguno se abriera. Theodore aprovechó para observarlos y notó que, mientras Harper hacía leves movimientos que delataban su nerviosismo, Creevey se veía relajada, casi divertida, tratando de no mirar demasiado a su temporal acompañante.

—¿Has venido con Emma?

Según lo que vio Theodore, Creevey asintió con expresión satisfecha, como si hubiera estado esperando precisamente esa pregunta.

—Sí, le entregué unos reportes —respondió ella, tratando de que su voz sonara despreocupada.

—No es… Creevey, no es normal que lo haga, pero… ¿Puedo preguntar cómo está Emma?

—Cierto, es raro que tú me preguntes eso. ¿Por qué…?

—Ahora mismo no quiero hablar con ella. Temo decir algo incorrecto.

Theodore, estaba seguro, concordaba con Creevey en ese momento, pensando que Harper estaba siendo bastante considerado.

—Creo que ya sabes cuál es el problema —apuntó Creevey con seriedad.

—Sí.

—¿Entonces por qué acudes a mí?

Harper dejó escapar un débil suspiro, justo cuando el ascensor frente a él y su acompañante abría sus puertas. Lo abordaron enseguida, con Theodore pisándoles los talones.

—Necesito otra perspectiva —contestó finalmente Harper, cuando el aparato se puso en marcha.

—Posiblemente. Pero no es la mía la que debería interesarte.

—Lo sé. Gracias de todas formas.

El resto del trayecto lo pasaron en silencio, sobre todo cuando Harper descendió finalmente en el Atrio. Al quedar sola, Creevey se permitió emitir un suspiro, aunque era difícil imaginar lo que estaba pensando realmente. Su expresión, sin lugar a dudas, era digna de cualquier inefable: seria, fría… prácticamente inescrutable.

— _Novena planta, Departamento de Misterios._

—A trabajar —musitó Creevey, dando un paso al frente, hacia el oscuro pasillo.

Lo más silencioso que pudo, Theodore fue detrás de ella, a sabiendas de que había pocas opciones: Creevey podía entrar a la oficina que tuviera designada o ir directamente al Carrusel, aunque de hacer lo segundo, no concordaría con la hora de su llegada a la Sala del Tiempo.

Al final, la primera suposición fue correcta: Creevey entró a una de las diminutas oficinas para los inefables, pero Theodore ya no la siguió. Consideraba que ya sabía suficiente como para probarle que el retroceso temporal había resultado exitoso.

Tras pensarlo un momento y considerando que debían quedarle todavía unos minutos, decidió regresar a la Sala de las Profecías, donde se suponía que debía estar. Vigilando que nadie se diera cuenta, abrió la puerta que daba al Carrusel, traspasó el umbral y cerró lo más suave posible.

Mientras las puertas a su alrededor giraban, Theodore meditó lo que había visto y oído, convencido de que podría asentar el éxito del experimento si revelaba algo de ello. Sin embargo, Moon era el inefable a cargo del proyecto, lo cual significaba que todo reporte al respecto debía pasar por sus manos antes de ser conocido por el jefe del departamento. Así pues, ¿cómo hablar de lo que acababa de hacer sin verse en riesgo de ser despedido?

La pared giratoria fue quedándose quieta, por lo cual Theodore dejó sus pensamientos de lado y abrió la boca. Estaba a punto de decir a dónde quería ir cuando una de las puertas se abrió, dejando ver del otro lado las luces de la Sala del Tiempo y el rostro de Lindor Moon.

Un momento, ¿no había dicho él que no estaba en la Sala del Tiempo una hora atrás?

Intrigado, Theodore observó a Moon sacar la cabeza y mirar en todas direcciones, con la confusión plasmada en la cara. Se acercó a la puerta todo lo que pudo, despacio e intentando no hacer ruido, pues era su oportunidad de colarse a donde necesitaba.

—Debió ser mi imaginación —musitó Moon, torciendo la boca con fastidio, moviéndose con clara intención de cerrar la puerta.

Theodore se decidió en cuestión de segundos. Sacó la varita mágica, apuntó a la frente de Moon y pensó intensamente en el hechizo que necesitaba.

Casi enseguida, Moon se quedó completamente quieto, exactamente lo que Theodore había buscado. Sin demora, abrió la puerta lo suficiente como para poder entrar, cuidando el no mover demasiado las manos de su jefe en el proceso. Resultaba engorroso no poderlo quitar de allí, pero eso no iba a detenerlo. Lo importante era entrar sin delatarse.

Al fin, tras algunos movimientos francamente complicados, Theodore estuvo en la Sala del Tiempo. Miró a su alrededor con rapidez, intentando ver si había algo distinto a cuando se había ido, pero no pudo notar nada fuera de sitio. Fue hacia la puerta que recordaba, la abrió y entró a la Sala de las Profecías, aunque antes de cerrar, miró hacia donde estaba Moon.

Sentía el impulso de dejar al tipo así hasta que el efecto del hechizo se desvaneciera, pero eso quizá comprometiera el experimento. Con una sacudida de varita, Moon comenzó a moverse de nuevo, cosa que aprovechó Theodore para cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era pasar desapercibido, hasta que averiguara qué estaba sucediendo.


	10. 9 - Evidencia B

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._ Harry Potter _y su universo… ya lo saben, J. K. Rowling es dueña de todo._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _El presente fic no sigue al canon debido a que está ligado a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de la publicación de HP6 y HP7; por lo tanto, no se aceptan comentarios malintencionados sobre personajes y/o situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _El presente texto participa en el Reto Semi-anual "Más allá del epílogo", del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **Evidencia B.**

 _No des la felicidad de muchos años por el riesgo de una hora._

 _(Tito Livio)_

Para asombro de Theodore, al otro lado de la puerta escuchó pasos que se acercaban.

¿Acaso iba Moon a entrar a Profecías? Pero él no tenía nada que hacer allí… ¿O sí?

Era un mal momento para recordarse que, quitando su trabajo cotidiano en turno, apenas se esforzaba por aprenderse los nombres y las caras de sus colegas de departamento, ya no se diga sus respectivos cargos. Tal vez el rango de Moon era lo suficientemente alto como para andar donde quisiera, fuera o no el encargado de tal o cual sala.

A todo esto, ¿quién sería el encargado de la Sala de las Profecías? Le sorprendía que permitiera que cualquiera entrara o saliera de allí, por más inefable que fuera…

Sus reflexiones fueron cortadas cuando la puerta empezó a abrirse. Por mero instinto, Theodore se coló por uno de los interminables pasillos. Fue tras unos cuantos pasos que se acordó del hechizo desilusionador, verificó que aún estuviera funcionando y acto seguido dio media vuelta, queriendo ver desde allí a quien entraba.

En efecto, era Lindor Moon. Con su habitual aire impasible, cerró tras de sí y comenzó a caminar, mirando por encima de su cabeza los números. Theodore no tardó en seguirlo, sorprendido por su propia curiosidad, justificándola poco después con las ganas que tenía de pillar a Moon en algo indebido y con ello, obtener alguna ventaja.

Mientras tanto, Moon parecía haber llegado al pasillo que necesitaba, pues dobló a su izquierda y se apuró un poco más. Procurando no hacer demasiado ruido, Theodore le pisaba los talones, sin dejar de preguntarse qué estaría buscando. ¿No le habría sido más fácil revisar el registro manuscrito en rúnico?

Extrañarse precisamente por ese punto fue lo que puso sobre aviso a Theodore. Era probable que, en realidad, Moon no debía estar allí y solo fue su condición de inefable lo que le permitió la entrada. Con el cuerpo en tensión, se fijó en que unos pasos adelante, Moon finalmente se había detenido, mirando atentamente la estantería delante de él con ojo crítico, como alguien que admira una pintura intentando descifrar un incomprensible trazo.

A continuación, Moon sacó un pergamino y una pluma, escribió algo y extendió la mano hacia una de las esferas de cristal, pero en el último minuto debió recordar los hechizos de protección, porque la acabó retirando como si se hubiera quemado. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se giró para salir del pasillo, lo que significaba que Theodore debía moverse si no quería chocar con él, lográndolo apenas a tiempo.

Mientras veía a Moon alejarse, Theodore se preguntó qué profecía había sido de su interés. Miró el número de estantería, el sesenta y seis, antes de echar un vistazo a su alrededor. Oyó, a lo lejos, que Moon cerraba la puerta de nueva cuenta.

Tenía sus métodos para averiguar cuál profecía le interesaba a su superior, pero se preguntó si era el momento. Lo primordial en ese instante era terminar satisfactoriamente el experimento del giratiempo, pero era muy difícil el no satisfacer sus intereses particulares.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, decidió ocuparse de ello después. Después de todo, no dejaría de ser inefable de la noche a la mañana.


	11. 10 - Omisión

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._ Harry Potter _y su universo… ya lo saben, J. K. Rowling es dueña de todo._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _El presente fic no sigue al canon debido a que está ligado a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de la publicación de HP6 y HP7; por lo tanto, no se aceptan comentarios malintencionados sobre personajes y/o situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _El presente texto participa en el Reto Semi-anual "Más allá del epílogo", del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **Omisión.**

 _Un hombre que se permite malgastar una hora de su tiempo no ha descubierto el valor de la vida._

 _(Charles Darwin)_

Leanne Truman se consideraba una persona ordenada y metódica, al menos en lo concerniente a su trabajo. El Departamento de Misterios quizá no parecía, a simple vista, el mejor sitio para ella, pero con el paso del tiempo, sus amigos y familiares se acostumbraron a que no respondiera preguntas sobre lo que hacía. Con diferencia, el más comprensivo era su marido, aunque admitía que Gabriel era tolerante de por sí con todo el mundo… a menos que lo defraudaran, claro.

En aquel momento, sin embargo, no debía estar pensando en sí misma y su marido. Mejor era que no perdiera de vista el reloj de arena que contaba la hora que había retrocedido Nott con el giratiempo. Tenía la sensación de que tal vez, habría una variación mínima de segundos, pero por lo demás, deseaba que el experimento tuviera éxito. No por llevar semejante apellido, Nott era mal colega. Es más, en el tiempo que llevaban trabajando en aquel proyecto, Leanne había aprendido a apreciarlo, al menos como un camarada capaz.

Esperaba que, tras ese trabajo, pudiera ver como una compañera confiable a Orla Creevey. Hasta la fecha, la reconocía solo de vista y porque Gabriel había mencionado su apellido un par de veces, ya que Creevey visitaba Encantamientos Experimentales con cierta frecuencia. Su semblante era sereno y dulce, pero por la forma en la que le habló a Moon poco antes, se notaba que también poseía determinación a la hora de defenderse.

—¿Qué es eso? —se decidió a preguntar.

Creevey sostenía en una mano algo similar a un reloj de bolsillo, pero con un segundero que corría más veloz que en un reloj ordinario; además, las divisiones en el borde de la carátula eran más que solo las horas y los minutos, así como parecía tener una segunda carátula, más pequeña, con una sola manecilla. En el borde exterior había un par de botones y sobre uno de ellos, Creevey mantenía el pulgar, preparada para presionarlo en cualquier momento.

—Es un cronómetro —contestó Creevey, sonriendo tenuemente—. Los muggles lo usan para medir el tiempo con la mayor precisión posible. Lo veo sobre todo en eventos deportivos.

—¿Eventos deportivos?

—Sí. Hay algunos deportes muggles que solo se ganan por décimas de segundo, por eso miden la duración con cronómetros. El mío es un modelo algo viejo, solo así pude modificarlo con magia.

—¿Para qué lo modificaste?

—Básicamente, para medir el tiempo con la mayor exactitud.

Truman se dio cuenta entonces que, pese a lucir orgullosa de sí misma, Creevey no sonaba presuntuosa, sino que únicamente declaraba un hecho. Confiaba plenamente en que su cronómetro funcionaba tal como ella quería.

—Si no habías trabajado en Tiempo, ¿por qué…?

—¿Por qué tengo un cronómetro modificado mágicamente? —completó Creevey sin asomo de duda, antes de encogerse de hombros—. He querido trabajar aquí desde hace meses, pero no surgía la ocasión o me requerían en otros proyectos. Además, hay otros campos en los que la precisión en la medición del tiempo puede ser útil.

Al oír eso, Truman por alguna razón recordó la elaboración de pociones, así que movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa, sin ahondar más en el tema.

—Queda un minuto —anunció Moon tras un largo rato, observando fijamente el reloj de arena que monitoreaba Truman.

Las otras dos hicieron diversos gestos para demostrar que habían oído, cada una con los ojos fijos en su respectivo medidor de tiempo. Habían decidido contar alrededor de dos minutos desde que se cerrara la puerta de Profecías, luego de lo cual iban a abrirla de nueva cuenta y verían si valía la pena el riesgo de enviar a Nott a la hora anterior del día.

—Listo —musitó Truman, tomando con una mano el reloj de arena que había empleado, asegurándose que los granos en su interior dejaran de moverse.

Creevey, por su parte, revisó su cronómetro y lo paró solo unos cuantos segundos después.

En ese momento, fue Moon a abrir la puerta de Profecías, para hallarse con Theodore Nott de pie delante de él, acomodándose la túnica con una mano, con ademán despreocupado. Aquello causó muy diversas reacciones, pero Theodore no se inmutó.

—¿Regresó o viajó, señor Nott?

La pregunta venía de Creevey, quien echaba vistazos entre su cronómetro y el colega que acababa de nombrar. Arqueando una ceja, Theodore se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Regresé.

Moon, en ese instante, mostró su decepción y su disgusto al fruncir el ceño; en él, era una expresión bastante elocuente. Por su parte, Truman se veía realmente desilusionada y Creevey, un tanto incrédula.

—¿Cuánto tardó en regresar? —inquirió Creevey, cordial.

—No estoy seguro. ¿Acaso fue mucho lo que Moon mantuvo la puerta cerrada?

—Dos minutos y tres segundos, según el reloj de arena —apuntó Truman.

—Como conté poco después, tengo un minuto, cincuenta segundos y doce décimas.

—¿Décimas?

—Sí —Creevey entonces mostró su cronómetro, ante el cual Theodore asintió, en señal de que reconocía el objeto—. Pensé que era apropiado traerlo en cuanto me dijeron que podría trabajar en Tiempo. Podemos concluir, entonces, que el giratiempo aún no funciona completamente bien.

—Por desgracia —masculló Moon, dando media vuelta—. Ustedes se encargarán del reporte. Sobre todo tú, Nott. Se necesita asentar tu experiencia a detalle, con el fin de perfeccionar ese giratiempo que, aunque inútil ahora, parece que es mejor que sus antecesores.

Los otros tres intercambiaron miradas brevemente, antes de observar cómo Moon se retiraba.

—¿Siempre es así? —inquirió repentinamente Creevey, haciendo una mueca.

—A veces, peor —contestó Truman, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

—De alguna extraña forma, siento que Moon quería que el experimento funcionara, ¿a ustedes no les dio esa impresión? —soltó Creevey apresuradamente, mientras hacía una rápida floritura con la varita para conjurar una silla, la cual no tardó en ocupar, delante de la mesa donde tenía tinta, una pluma y algunos pergaminos—. Quiero decir, cuando vio que el señor Nott volvió, ¿no lucía como si se le hubiera escapado un premio?

—Ahora que lo mencionas… —Truman adoptó una pose pensativa.

—Podrán discutirlo después —sentenció Theodore, usando su tono de voz más serio—. Lo importante ahora es llenar el informe. Guardaré esto.

Al tiempo que hablaba, Theodore se quitó el giratiempo del cuello, llevándolo con sumo cuidado al mismo sitio de donde lo había sacado, sin dejar de pensar en qué tan correcto era lo que acababa de hacer. ¡Había mentido a su jefe inmediato! ¡Tenía delante de sí el único giratiempo funcional y no lo había dicho!

Dejando el pensamiento de lado, resguardó el giratiempo con varios hechizos, salió de la pequeña oficina y se encaminó hacia sus dos colegas, quienes discutían algo escrito en un pergamino, delante de Creevey. Theodore se sorprendió de nuevo al ver que Truman, normalmente tranquila y un poco tímida con los demás del departamento, de pronto pudiera fruncir el ceño con tanta fuerza, aunque el gesto no le duró demasiado por lo que Creevey dijo.

—¡Limón! ¡Verde limón! ¿Verdad que no sabía de moda?

Truman se rio entonces, lo cual hizo que Theodore, por un momento, detuviera sus pasos.

Había pensado que tal vez, si explicaba a sus compañeras lo que realmente pasó, podrían aconsejarlo un poco. No tenía demasiados puntos de vista femeninos cercanos, quitando el de Mo, por supuesto. Además las dos mujeres parecían muy capaces, ¿quién le aseguraba que no encontrarían la forma de averiguar qué profecía buscaba Moon.

Pero fue precisamente ese cuestionamiento el que le hizo dudar. ¿Qué le aseguraba que, en realidad, solo consiguiera espantarlas? El Departamento de Misterios, si no tenías cuidado, podía enloquecerte debido a la cantidad de objetos y magia que se mantenían allí para investigar. Los inefables eran tratados como poco menos que fantasmas, seres que sabes que deambulan por allí, pero realmente no son relevantes, lejos de imaginar que solo eran inefables los que demostraban un increíble talento para la magia y un cerebro privilegiado que hubiera obtenido E en todos sus TIMOS y ÉXTASIS.

No, por más que Truman y Creevey fueran capaces de creerles, eso no siempre estaba ligado a que creyeran en sus intenciones. Respiró hondo y reanudó su caminata, esperando realmente saber lo que estaba haciendo.

Dejaría en paz el asunto del experimento y se concentraría en el trabajo, como siempre. Pero al mismo tiempo, procuraría no perder de vista a Moon.

Por ahora, su jefe le llevaba ventaja.


	12. X - Resultado improbable

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ _Trama y algunos personajes son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._ Harry Potter _y su universo… ya lo saben, J. K. Rowling es dueña de todo._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _El presente fic no sigue al canon debido a que está ligado a la_ Saga HHP _, escrita por su servidora antes de la publicación de HP6 y HP7; por lo tanto, no se aceptan comentarios malintencionados sobre personajes y/o situaciones que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _El presente texto participa en el Reto Semi-anual "Más allá del epílogo", del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

* * *

 **Resultado improbable.**

 _El mejor profeta del futuro es el pasado._

 _(Lord Byron)_

 _2 de_ _ **abril**_ _de 2016._

En Ribble Valley se veían algunos de los orgullos del condado de Lancashire: las granjas lecheras. No era difícil encontrarse con algún lechero recogiendo su carga o saludando a un camarada con el que se cruzaran

Todo eso pudo observar Theodore cuando, apareciéndose en el sitio que indicaba la invitación, caminó unas calles entre gente alegre y varios, varios lecheros. Algunos iban a calles aledañas a entregar su carga; otros, más serios, cargaban sus camiones y se marchaban, seguramente al resto del país.

—¿Seguro que es por aquí?

Aunque se mostraba algo nerviosa, Mo insistió en pasar el sábado con él, aunque tuviera un compromiso. Theodore sospechaba que, en realidad, su mujer no acababa de creerse que tenía otro ser humano a quién apreciar, aparte de a ella misma y a Todd.

—Aquí.

Theodore por fin encontró la casa, a base de espera y escudriñar discretamente las demás casas. Eso y que los globos daban una pista.

—Voy a llamar —anunció Mo, localizando un pequeño interruptor cerca de la puerta.

Minutos después, se vio salir de la casa a Orla Creevey, con algo en la cabeza que parecía sospechosamente una corona de cartón, pintada de amarillo y de manchas multicolores.

—¡Muchas gracias por haber venido! —saludó efusivamente la pequeña mujer, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Como pueden ver, soy la reina del lugar —se señaló la corona, sin poder contener la risa—. ¡Pasen, por favor!

—Muchas gracias, y también por la invitación —se decidió a decir Mo.

—¡No te preocupes! Vamos, mi suegra parece que llamó a toda la calle…

Ciertamente, el ruido que provenía de aquella casa, estrecha y de más de dos plantas, era suficiente para deducir que había una fiesta. De no tener una buena razón, Theodore habría declinado la invitación en cuanto la tuvo en sus manos.

—Mo, ¿me permitirías hablar un momento con Creevey?

La aludida, aunque un poco confundida, no tardó en asentir y acercarse a su anfitriona, a quien le murmuró algo al oído. La otra, asintiendo con la cabeza, señaló la puerta que tenían delante y luego hizo un par de ademanes que indicaban el girar hacia la derecha. Mo sonrió en señal de agradecimiento y apuró el paso, perdiéndose en el interior de la casa en poco tiempo.

—Creevey —llamó Theodore entonces.

—¿Sí?

—¿Te interesaría averiguar algo sobre Moon?

Ante semejante pregunta, la otra se quedó atónita.

—¿Algo como qué? —se decidió a preguntar, con un tono de cautela.

—Algo que descubrí cuando funcionó el giratiempo.

Esta vez, Orla Creevey parpadeó repetidamente, incrédula, antes de boquear un poco, incapaz de pronunciar las miles de preguntas que, seguramente, le estaban pasando por la cabeza. Finalmente, logró tranquilizarse, aunque mostró su escepticismo al alzar ambas cejas.

—Me debes unas cuantas explicaciones —acabó por decir.

Listo, la había atraído. Con lo dedicada que era ella, Theodore no dudó en que obtendría lo que quería, aunque seguramente tardaría un poco. No importaba, le gustaba esperar.

—Y te las daré —aseguró él entonces, con una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro—. Después de todo, tenemos mucho tiempo.

—&—

 _¿Qué, creyeron que no acabaría? Pues pónganse detrás de mí, que la fila la empiezo yo._

 _Sé que Tiempo extra es un fic raro, y bastante. El punto era presentar a Theodore de inefable y algo relacionado con giratiempos, pero creo que a la mitad del fic me compliqué de más y por eso han leído como final lo que dice este capítulo. No creo que deje de lado a los personajes que acabo de incluir en mi, ya de por sí, extenso canon mental, pero de momento, Theodore y sus movimientos en 2016 los dejaré aquí._

 _Esperando que les haya gustado el fic, me despido. Cuídense y nos leemos en otra ocasión._


End file.
